Comprehensive Speed Scale
This is a catalogue of speed feats to rank characters by. These speed feats are measured using the m/s scale for those below Mach 1, the Mach scale for those of Mach 1 to Mach 881,000, and the c scale for those exceeding light speed. Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Minimum - 12.43m/s *Luke Skywalker's jump - 40-50m/s (Star Wars Episode V) *Human Boxer's Punch Speed - 55m/s (Hokuto no Ken) Faster than the eye/Subsonic *Minimum - 90m/s *Toriko's flying knife - 209.205m/s (Toriko) Supersonic *Minimum - 340.2-343.2m/s = Mach 1 *Initial J's Mach punch - Mach 1 (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Pentagon's 21st Chojin Olympic Arc speed - Mach 1 (Kinnikuman) *9mm Handgun Bullet - Mach 1.05-1.27 *Kuwabara's post-Beast Arc minimum speed - Mach 1.06 (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Kanetsugu's Speed - Mach 1.34 (Musou Orochi) *Kuwabara's Beast Arc Reiken Extension - Mach 1.4 *Average Titan arm speed - Mach 1.5 (Shingeki no Kyojin) *Speederbike Blasters - Mach 1.8 (Star Wars Episode VI) *Pidgeot's flight speed=All Pokemon with a 91 speed stat - Mach 2 (Pokemon) *Dragonite's speed - Mach 2.045 (Pokemon) *Falcon Hybrid Pell's speed - Mach 2.05 (One Piece) *AK-47 bullet - Mach 2.1 *Mr. 4's maximum speed - Mach 2.15 (One Piece) *Kenshin dodges Machine Gun - Mach 2.3 (Rurouni Kenshin) *Slidewinder Missile - Mach 2.5 *M-4 Karbine Bullet - Mach 2.59 *Initial Hien's Needles - Mach 2.94 (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Mr. 4's arm speed - Mach 3 (One Piece) *Dark Celebi's lasers - Mach 3.06 (Pokemon Movie 4) *Luffy's Morgan Arc Gomu Gomu no Rocket - Mach 3.5 (One Piece) *MacPain sent flying - Mach 3.97 (Bastard!!) *Speed forme Deoxys' base speed - Mach 4 (Pokemon) *Jonathon block's Dio's lasers - Mach 4.2 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph dodges Straight's lasers - Mach 4.27 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Gaara's Sand Shuriken - Mach 4.46 (Naruto) Hypersonic *Minimum = Mach 5 *PAC-2 Patriot Missile - Mach 5 *Date Omito's Thousand Blades technique - Mach 5.28 (Akatsuki!! Otokojuku) *Chunin Exam Neji's combat speed - Mach 5.54 (Naruto) *21st TB Goku's speed - Mach 5.7 (Dragon Ball) *A.T. Fist - Mach 5.83 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Vympel R-37 Missile - Mach 6 *Mayuri's speed - Mach 6.18 (Bleach) *AT-TE laser speed - Mach 6.5 (Star Wars) *Gon's Greed Island Attack Speed - Mach 6.78 (Hunter X Hunter) *Akimaru's speed - Mach 6.85 (Toriko) *Yama's speed - Mach 6.9 (One Piece) *Lunar Escape Velocity - Mach 6.9 *Gin's SS Arc Shikai - Mach 8.04 (Bleach) *Child Gon's Chimera Ant Arc Jajanken - Mach 9 (Hunter x Hunter) *GT Robo Lasers - Mach 9.1 (Toriko) *Ubogin's Bullet Catch - Mach 9.18 (Hunter x Hunter) Hypersonic+ *Minimum=Mach 10 *Garchomp's Hyper Beam - Mach 10.66 (Pokemon) *Part 2 Sakura's Punch - Mach 11.4 (Naruto) *FKT Arc Base Ichigo's reaction speed - Mach 12 (Bleach) *Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka - Mach 12.27 (One Piece) *Medaka pickpockets Judo Team - Mach 13.7 (Medaka Box) *Taopaipai's pillar throw - Mach 13.95 (Dragon Ball) *Current Ichigo's travelling speed - Mach 14.1 (Bleach) *Gintoki's speed - Mach 14.1 (Gintama) *Netero's attack speed - Mach 15 (Hunter x Hunter) *Sougo cuts bullets - Mach 15.3 (Gintama) *Meteor Garlic Arc Coco's reactions - Mach 16 (Toriko) *Cheetu's reactions - Mach 18.38 (Hinter x Hunter) *Chewbacca's Bowcaster Blast bolts - Mach 18.9 (Star Wars Episode VI) *Chu's kick - Mach 19.6 (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Naruto's first Futon Rasen Shuriken - Mach 19.82 (Naruto) *Lugia Aeroblast - Mach 21.86 (Pokemon Movie 2) *Giga Horse's running speed - Mach 23.3 (Toriko) High Hypersonic *Minimum = Mach 25 *Toguro's youki air bullet - Mach 25.2 (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres' attack speed - Mach 25.97 (Pokemon Movie 2) *End of DT Yusuke's combat speed - Mach 29 (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Hien II's Ten Thousand Needle attack - Mach 29.4 (Akatsuki!! Otokojuku) *Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm - Mach 31.85 (One Piece) *Earth's escape velocity - Mach 32.8 *Yusuke's Chou Reigan - Mach 33 (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Satoshi's Pikachu's electric attacks - Mach 35.07 (Pokemon Movie 8 ) *Ares throws a mountain - Mach 35.35 (God of War) *Serpico's speed - Mach 35.83 (Berserk) *Naruto's Wakusei Rasengan - Mach 36.7 (Naruto) *ES Overdose Hody's Water Bullets - Mach 41+ (One Piece) *23rd TB Piccolo's charged Ki blast - Mach 41.9 (Dragon Ball) *Charizard's Seismic Toss - Mach 46.12 (Pokémon) *New Horizons spacecraft - Mach 47.7 *Nightmare Luffy's speed - Mach 48 (One Piece) High Hypersonic+ *Minimum = Mach 50 *Gin's Bankai - Mach 55.21 (Bleach) *Raoh's Hokuto Gotensho - Mach 55.97 (Hokuto no Ken) *Pain Arc Sage Naruto's Futon Rasen Shuriken - Mach 58.46 (Naruto) *Current Gaara's travelling speed - Mach 59.78 (Naruto) *Post-Shura Kenshiro's casual speed - Mach 61.2 (Hokuto no Ken) *Machamp's Horizon Throw - Mach 63.4 (Pokémon) *2nd Invasion Kenpachi's speed - Mach 64 (Bleach) *Base Goku's Namek Arc speed - Mach 72 (Dragon Ball) *Nami's Clima Tact Lightning against Jola - Mach 77 (One Piece) *Post-timeskip Law's speed - Mach 87.4 (One Piece) *Orbital speed of Earth - Mach 87.5 *Mewtwo's Psychic burst - Mach 96.76 (Pokemon Movie 1) Massively Hypersonic *Minimum=Mach 100 *Revived Yusuke's Yougun - Mach 104 (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Spear of Longinus - Mach 111.32 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Van Auger's bullets - Mach 139.12 (One Piece) *Base Goku's speed against Freeza - Mach 151.37 (Dragon Ball) *Terry the Kid's speed - Mach 153 (Kinnikuman Nisei) *Toriko's 40 Ren Kugi Punch - Mach 158.17 (Toriko) *Rayquaza attack speed - Mach 190.08 (Pokemon Movie 7) *Machine Bancho's Punshiment Bolt - Mach 213 (Kongo Bancho) *Freeza's Ki waves - Mach 250 (Dragon Ball) *Kalifa's reactions - Mach 271 (One Piece) *Melodias cuts lightning - Mach 277 (Nanatsu no Taizai) *Yusuke's Makai Tournament speed - Mach 358 (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Kurama's Bijudama - Mach 446 (Naruto) *Stone Free punches Meteorites - Mach 455.5 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Akashi cuts a bullet - Mach 456.3 (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Vega/M. Bison's Psycho Power - Mach 473 (Street Fighter) *Brunch's Step Leader - Mach 600 (Toriko) *Doflamingo's speed - Mach 637 (One Piece) *Orbital speed of the Sun - Mach 646.5 *Terry, Kiss and Quinn attack the Four Beast - Mach 713 (Toriko) *Lucy's Full Potential Vectors - Mach 732.7 (Elfen Lied) *Sailor Venus' initial speed - Mach 848 (Sailor Moon) Massively Hypersonic+ *Minimum=Mach 1,000 *Hayabusa Ryu VS Malth's Lightning - Mach 1,016 (Ninja Gaiden) *Toriko's Leg Boomerang - Mach 1,069 (Toriko) *Yuda's speed - Mach 1,070 (Toriko) *Freeza's Death Ball speed - Mach 1,110 (Dragon Ball) *Hashirama outspeeds a Bijudama - Mach 1,188 (Naruto) *Akuma/Gouki's Ki speed - Mach 1,216.1 (Street Fighter) *Solar Wind - Mach 1,322.4 *Shishimaru's Lightning Sword - Mach 1,406 (Akatsuki!! Otokojuku) *Solar Escape Velocity - Mach 1,815.2 *Kenshiro intercepts Hyoh - Mach 1,829 (Hokuto no Ken) *Fujitora's Meteor Speed - Mach 1,948 (One Piece) *Starjun's Volcano Eruption - Mach 2,368 (Toriko) *Vegeta's Final Flash - Mach 3,000 (Dragon Ball) *Blaster laser speed - Mach 3,300 (Star Wars) *Tatsumaki's Telekinetic Power - Mach 3,640 (Onepunch Man) *Golem Trio's speed - Mach 3,804 (Pokémon) *Primal Groudon's artificial sun - Mach 6,124.33 (Pokémon) *G1 Megatron's projectile speed - Mach 6,625 (Transformers) *SS2 Gohan's Kamehameha - Mach 7,460 (Dragon Ball). Relativistic Speed Sub-Relativistic *Minimum=0.01 c=Mach 8,810 *Terryman and Robin Mask's Scramble for the Throne Arc travel speed - 0.014c (Kinnikuman) *Shadow Mewtwo's Energy Ball - 0.0141c (Pokémon) *Mega Rayquaza destroys a meteor - 0.016c (Pokémon) *Toriko's Jet Fork against Teppei - 0.0225c (Toriko) *Akira punches Takeshi around the world - 0.0267c (Kongo Bancho) *Jubi's Bijudama - 0.027c (Naruto) *Brunch's Return Stroke - 0.034c (Toriko) *SSJ Gotenks' Flight speed - 0.035c (Dragon Ball) *Saitama's speed - 0.042c (Onepunch Man) *Ichiryu's Chopsticks - 0.052c (Toriko) Relativistic *Minimum=0.1 c *100% Zygarde's Energy Beam - 0.101c (Pokémon) *Spear of Longingus flies to the moon - 0.128c (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Toriko's Jet Knife/Starjun's Hoshigiri against Guiness - 0.13c (Toriko) *TARDIS Tractor Beam - 0.15c (Doctor Who) *Pyron's Projectile Speed - 0.168c (Darkstalkers) *Sun Wukong's leap - 0.18c (Journey to the West) *SS3 Vegetto's Final Ryu Flash - 0.222+c (Dragon Ball Multiverse) *Average Escape Velocity of a Neutron Star - 0.333c *Zorc VS Blue Eyes White Dragon Eclipse - 0.6c (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Augoeides Speed - 0.999c (Bastard!!) Light Speed *Light speed=c=Mach 881,00 *Majority of Gold Saint's speed - c (Saint Seiya) Faster than Light (FTL) *Minimum=c+ *Joseph's post-Ripple training speed - 2.324c (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joie's Hundred Million Slice Grater - 4.77c (Toriko) *SS4 Goku's Kamehameha - 16.7c (Dragon Ball GT) *Kars' hand movement speed - 42c (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Chakravartin's speed - 61.1c (Asura's Wrath) *Galvatron's speed - 165.3c (Transformers) *Pre-Crisis Superman drilling through Earth - 235.35c (DC Comics) *Silver Chariot's speed - Mach 312.5c (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Covering the distance between the Earth and Sun in 1 second - 499.42c *Kami's Spaceship - 744.2c (Dragon Ball) *Typhon's Speed - 752c (Greek Mythology) Largely FTL speed *Minimum=1,000c *Tenchi's speed - 1,060.3 (Tenchi Muyo!) *Seraph Angel Speed - 6,995c (Bastard!!) Massively FTL Millions *Minimum=1,000,000c *Superboy flying through space - 5,368,193.75c (DC Comics) *Silver Surfer flies out of the Milky Way - 26,759,600c (Marvel Comics) *Speed needed to cover a light year in a second - 31,715,296.8c *Covering 1 parsec in a second - 103,074,714.6c Billions *Beerus' speed - 3,391,569,498c (Dragon Ball) *Whis' staff - 4,522,092,665.27137c (Dragon Ball) *Pyron's true speed - 15,344,102,792.5c (Darkstalkers) *Superboy searching for his parents - 157,680,000,000c (DC Comics) *Winged Sailor Scouts' speed - 820,511,887,000.3c (Sailor Moon) Trillions *Superman's 1,000,000 Force Vision - 1,458,666,144,000c (DC Comics) *Pre-Crisis Superman contains a supernova - 7,647,282,979,000c (DC Comics) *Hecate's travel speed - 105,000,000,000,000+c (Saint Seiya) Quintillions *Winged Bronze Saint speed - 4,418,140,930,001,648,000c (Saint Seiya) *Shura surpasses the Big Bang - 150,000,000,000,000,000,000c (Saint Seiya) Sextillions *Thanatos' Attack Speed - 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c (Saint Seiya) Septillions *Pre-Crisis Superman crosses the universe - 63,072,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c (DC Comics) Nonillions *Pre-Crisis Superman searches for energy signal -630,720,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c (DC Comics) Tredeclillions *Phoenix's Physical Avatar Speed - 1,633,070,910,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c (Hi no Tori) *Masato's Physical Avatar Speed - 2,250,008,820,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c c (Hi no Tori) Sedecillions *Post-Crisis Wally West trans-time velocity - 23,759,448,520,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c (DC Comics) See Also *Superhuman Speed *Supersonic *Hypersonic *Massively Hypersonic *Relativistic *Light Speed *Comprehensive Energy Scale Category:General Info